


Behind My Back

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cheating, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Behind My Back

Two sexy guys were better than one. Your luck had finally turned around and not one, but two beautiful law enforcement officers had asked you out. They were both equally beautiful but in different ways. Luke Alvez was more typically handsome with beautiful bronze skin a thick beard, wavy black hair and washboard abs to kill. The other’s name was Dr. Spencer Reid, a deliciously tall string bean of a man with toned muscles, a big brain, wavy brown hair and deep hazel puppy eyes, so simultaneously cute and beautiful it made you want to scream, and for the past two weeks you’d been going out with both of them. 

After a delicious dinner at Luke’s apartment, you were headed off to meet Spencer at a movie theater. Both of them seemed to be into a monogamous relationship, and you were too, but you needed time to figure out which one of these sexy guys you wanted for the long hall, so instead of telling them, you figured you’d keep it a secret. Whatever they didn’t know wouldn’t them.

“Hey, Spencer,” you said, walking into the movie theater and straight into the genius’s arms. He kissed you on the forehead, having already bought your tickets. Since the last time you went to the movies you’d seen something of his choosing, this one had been yours, and you’d chosen it specifically so you could end up in his lap. Horror movies were not your jam, but sitting in the lap of a sexy date with his arms wrapped around you? Now that sounded like something you could get behind, so the second the killer popped out, you climbed into his lap. 

He was taken a little off guard, but once you started kissing him instead, he forgot about the movie and made out with you for two hours. Just after 1 am, you walked into your apartment well-fed and well-kissed. Until next time.

—-

“Wow,” Emily laughed as Spencer, Luke and JJ walked in with smiling faces on a Monday morning. “Did we all have a good weekend?

“Great,” Spencer said, pulling out a tube of chapstick. “I had a date.”

“Me too,” Luke said, slapping Spencer on the shoulder. “Good for you.”

“Will and I finally got some alone time thanks to Penelope!” She cried happily. Apparently it had been months.

Everyone stared at JJ for a second before bursting out in laughter. “I’m gonna go get some coffee,” she said. “Want me to grab anything?” When JJ was able to get laid she was unusually perky in the morning. As the rest of the team was still not in yet or tired, JJ and Emily left to grab some coffees, leaving Spencer and Luke alone. 

“So how did you meet this lucky person?” Luke asked. Considering all Spencer had been through recently, he deserved to have someone wonderful in his life. Once while rooming together on a case, they had learned that the other enjoyed both men and women, so Luke didn’t make an assumption as to whom his date was with. 

Spencer was all too happy to talk about the knew woman in his life. “Well, I met her at the bookstore down the street from me. She was short a few dollars, so I bought the book for her.”

“Ah, that does sound like you,” Luke laughed. “What does she do for a living?”

“She’s a lawyer,” he replied as JJ and Emily returned. 

“Talking about your new lady love,” JJ said.

As he continued to talk about her, her being an only child of divorced parents, describing her body type and hair, how she was fairly new to the city, but was looking forward to exploring, it all sounded way too familiar to him. “You okay, Luke?” Spencer asked. “How was your date?”

“It was good,” he said hesitantly. “I’m also seeing a lawyer. She’s also an only child, her parents are divorced and she’s new to the city. Ironic, right?”

Emily and JJ immediately thought of the conclusion to which the guys were also arriving. “What’s her name?” JJ asked.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” they said in unison. Spencer and Luke snapped their heads toward each other and started smirking. 

“So she’s dating both of us?” Luke asked, tempted to pull out his phone and text her right now. 

Spencer was not happy. Although he wasn’t completely head over heels yet, he did like her and he’d stated how he was a one-woman man so to speak. Apparently, she didn’t feel the need to disclose that she wasn’t a one-man woman. “Apparently,” he said. “Did you discuss the idea of dating more than one person? Because I did, and she lied to me.”

“I did too,” he sighed. “And she lied to me too.”

“Looks like you guys have some issues to work out,” Emily laughed. “But not on company time! We have a case!”

—-

Later that week, the team returned from the case. Spencer and Luke had roomed together once again, confiding in each other about how they were tired of being screwed over, either by significant others or life itself. “It just never seems to work out for me,” Luke sighed.

“Me either,” Spencer replied. After a moment, he came up with an idea. “How about you invite her over for dinner? And then I can be there too.”

“Catch her in a lie?” Luke smirked. “Sounds like fun to me.”

Luke called Y/N up and asked her to come over for dinner again. She said she’d be over in a matter of an hour and the two men waited in anticipation for her arrival. 

Knock. Knock.

“Showtime,” Luke said. Spencer sat at the kitchen table behind him. 

When he opened the door, Y/N walked into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hey Luke,” she said taking a few steps into the apartment. “Spencer…hi. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he snapped back with a smile. 

“You two know each other?”

“We work together,” Luke said. “Or were you not listening when I told you I worked for the FBI?”

“Of course I was listening,” she replied defensively. “It’s a big place. I didn’t think you knew each other.”

“And that was how you wanted it?” Spencer asked. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked toward Luke. They’d already talked about this before. Neither one of them wanted to be with someone who was going to lie to them, but they felt the need to catch her in her lie. “I do remember telling you I was a one-person man.”

Luke nodded. “I remember saying the same thing. You decided to ignore us both and do what you wanted?”

“I figured I’d date you both for a while and then decide who I wanted to date for the long haul,” she said, still not getting what she’d done wrong. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if both of them hadn’t expressed their opinions to the contrary. 

“Well, I would rather not see someone who lies to me,” Luke said.

Spencer added. “Or ignores me.”

“So you’re both breaking up with me?”

“Yup!”

“Please leave,” Luke said, opening the door again. Without a word, Y/N spun on her heels and left, pissed at herself for losing two guys in one night. “Well that was fun and also sucked.”

“Because you’re tired of getting screwed over? Yea.” 

Luke looked back at the kitchen table, which was still set for two. Then he looked toward the couch, where there was a fluffy blanket calling his name. “Hey Spencer?” He asked. “You wanna stay over for dinner and a movie?”

Spencer smiled at him. Luke Alvez was definitely a catch - and his type of man. “Sounds good to me. I call that blanket.”

“I’m gonna make you share with me,” he said, passing a plate of food over to Spencer. “Maybe this all worked out for the best.”


End file.
